leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
League system
League system is a ranking system that matches players of a similar skill level to play with and against each other. It comprises of seven tiers which indicate the skill level of players. Players within each division are ranked using a system of points called League Points (LP). Players can monitor their league standings in their profile. Tiers and Divisions Each tier from Bronze to Diamond is divided into five divisions, depicted by a between V''' (5) and '''I (1). Higher numbers correspond to lower skill level. This is a list of the tiers from highest to lowest skill level. Each tier is represented by an icon: ChallengerBadge.png|Challenger MasterBadge.png|Master DiamondBadge.png|Diamond PlatinumBadgeSeason2.png|Platinum GoldBadgeSeason2.png|Gold SilverBageSeason2.png|Silver BronzeBadgeSeason2.png|Bronze UnrankedBadge.png|Unranked (Provisionals) League Points Players earn League Points when they win ranked games and lose them when they lose ranked games. The amount earned or lost depends on the player's hidden Match Making Rating. The higher the MMR, the more LP earned per win and the less LP lost per loss. League Points inactivity decay Players in Platinum and above lose a set amount of LP if they don't play ranked games in 28 days. In the master and challenger tiers this period is reduced to 10 days. Afterwards, they continue to lose the set amount of LP every 7 days until they play a ranked game. The amount of LP lost is different for each tier: * Bronze - 0 * Silver - 0 * Gold - 0 * Platinum - 35 * Diamond - 50 * Master & Challenger - 100 Master and Challenger decay work differently with a game banking system. Playing games adds towards the player's "banked games", up to a maximum of 10 games. 1 game is removed from the bank per day, and when the bank reaches 0, the player loses LP per day until they bank more games. Notes: *Inactive players cannot be seen by others in the ladder view. *The LP decay does not affect MMR. *Promotions Series end after 28 days (even if you play games within 28 days). Promotion and Demotion Promotion Players who reach 100 LP in their division automatically start a set of games called promotion series. When promoting within a tier, these games are a best of three. When promoting to a new tier, these games are a best of five. Winning the series will advance the player's tier, while failing the promotion results in a setback of LP. Leaving a match either during champion selection or during the game itself counts as a loss in the promotion series. Players who promote to a higher division have their LP reset to 0. Players who lose their promotion series will have LP equal to 100LP minus an amount of LP per promotion game lost, plus an amount of LP for any promotion games won. In very rare occasions players are promoted twice when they win a promotion series. This happens with players whose MMR is unusually high for their current division. For instance, the MMR of a Gold V player who plays duo queue often with his friend in Platinum III might be unusually high because he's matched often against higher level players. As a result, his MMR can be 1 or 2 divisions higher than the average in his current division. Another reason for unusually high MMRs is queue dodging. Queue dodging carries a penalty of 3 LP for the first dodge of the day and 10 LP for further dodging. Since Season 4 it is possible, however rare, to skip promotional series. This happens with players whose MMR is one tier higher than their current placement. For example, a Gold V player whose MMR is Platinum IV or higher is instantly promoted upon reaching 100 LP. It is possible to skip both divisions and promotional series. Demotion Players are demoted when they lose matches at 0 LP or through inactivity decay. Demoted players move to the next lower division below and their LP is reset to 75. E.g.: When a Gold II player gets demoted he falls to Gold III and has 75 LP. Player who promote to a higher division enter a demotion immunity period that lasts for several games. The purpose of the immunity period is to prevent players from being demoted due to bad luck. However, Masters players demote after playing at least 3 games and then losing with 0 LP. Match losses caused by server problems don't count for promotion series. Since Season 4 it is possible to be demoted from a tier. Players in the division V of a tier whose MMR drops an entire tier are warned about possible demotion. For example, a player in Gold V will receive a warning upon reaching Silver V MMR. Challenger Tier The Challenger tier is the highest tier in the League ranked system which consists the 200 most skilled and competitive League of Legends players. There is no LP limit, but players must overtake each other's counts to gain standing. Every 24 hours the top 200 players will promote to Challenger, placing lower will result in demotion. If a player reaches Challenger tier in solo/duo queue, even if they don't have a ranked team, they are likely to be spotted and possibly recruited by a professional team. Information about previous seasons In seasons one and two the system used a single ladder with ranking determined by Elo rating system. The current league system was introduced in season 3. The Master tier was introduced in season 4. Season 3 FAQ Season 4 FAQ Media Videos= See also * Ranked game * Elo rating system External links * Ranked FAQ * New League System Coming Soon in Ranked pt-br:Sistema de Ligas de:Ligasystem Category:League of Legends